Wedding Catastrophes
by AnimeAngelArmy
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are finally getting married, but problems come their way! -rated M for future chapters-
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Sadly.

-thoughts-  
"speaking"  
"haruhi" "tamaki" 'others'

Summary

After college Tamaki proposed to Haruhi, and of course she said yes. Tamaki became the head of the Suoh family and Haruhi became a lawyer for a small firm. They lived together for four years during college, and they're finally ready for commitment. After two months of stress and planning, the day has finally arrived…

Chapter 1 Kidnapped!

Tamaki woke up and saw that Haruhi wasn't in bed with him. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up to their bedroom. -She must be cooking- he thought to himself. He walked down the stairs and led himself to the kitchen, the wonderful aroma of breakfast was making him drool. Tamaki walked up to his wife and hugged her from behind.

**"Morning, Koi"**

_"Morning, sempai"_

**"Didn't i tell you to stop calling me sempai. We are to be married soon so I want you to call me by my first name."**

_"Ok, Tamaki"_

They ate breakfast and enjoyed each others' company. After finishing all their food, Haruhi got up and put away all their dishes. She started to wash dishes but then a warm touch on her wrist stopped her.

**"No Koi, I will wash dishes you made breakfast so I shall wash the dishes.**"

_"Ok"_

Haruhi went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. She began to flip through channels and it landed on an advertisement for fancy tuna. Drool started forming in her mouth as she stared at the picture.

After a few minutes Tamaki went to the living room and raised an eyebrow

**"What are you staring at?"**

He looked at the TV and began to understand why she was drooling. Chuckling he walked to her and asked,

**"Do you want that for dinner tonight?"**

Haruhi simply nodded and kept drooling. Tamaki hugged her close and kissed her on top of her head, pulling her out of her trance.

**"Do you want to watch a movie?"**

_"Sure, let me get some popcorn."_

They ended up watching Naruto Shippuden 2: Bonds. After the movie Haruhi decided to head for the shower. Reading her mind he said,

**"Can I join you? *wink* please, pretty please?"**

_"No, you can start joining my showers after we're married"_

Tamaki rushed off to his emo corner and began sulking while growing a new species of mushrooms. Haruhi hugged him from behind and said,

_"You do know that's after tomorrow right?"_

Tamaki blushed and smiled, while Haruhi walked off to the bathroom. Tamaki stood up and watched some more TV. A couple minutes later he heard a knock from the door. He got up and answered the door when suddenly a bag was placed on his head and darkness surrounded him. He was carried to a vehicle but not just any vehicle, he was carried to a party bus.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked as they saw their old host club king being dropped down on a chair. They took the bag off his head and laughed at the look of utter shock on his face. As the laughter died down Hikaru began to say…

'Welcome to your bachelor party'

Tamaki was still speechless, he began to blink and slowly said,

**"What are you guys doing? and what about Haruhi?"**

'Don't worry we left her a note' Honey replied.

-Back at Haruhi and Tamaki's house-

After Haruhi got out of the shower and got dressed she headed downstairs in search of her fiance but was disappointed when she found that he had disappeared. Searching for him, she found a letter on the coffee table next to the remote that said…

Dear Haruhi,

We have kidnapped your husband (to be) for his bachelor party. Do not be alarmed, we will meet you tomorrow at the Yoshino Japanese Garden for your wedding at 2:30 PM. Precisely an hour before the ceremony. Have a great day!  
-Host Club

-What am I gonna do now?- Haruhi thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi got up picked up her phone and called a bunch of friends for dinner at a 5-star japanese restaurant. They all decided it was best to meet at said restaurant at 8:00 PM. She went upstairs and started to get ready, she put on a nice yellow sundress that stopped five inches above her knee and some black strappy stilettos. (A/N; I know she doesn't usually where this kind of stuff, but I'm writing this for the sake of the story and for the sake of the occasion. She also put on some light makeup to keep it all natural. Haruhi was finally ready to go, she grabbed her keys and her phone then stuffed them into her purse, leaving the house and driving off onto the busy streets of tokyo.

-At the party bus-

Music was blaring, lights were shining and the host club boys were dancing, the whole vehicle reeked of alcohol and swea. While the boys were dancing the host club king was sitting on his throne daydreaming about what Haruhi was doing now, and how lonely she must have felt without him. Hikaru noticed Tamaki in a dream state and yelled

'C'mon Tamaki stop dreaming and enjoy the party for a while'

Tamaki did as told, and started dancing to the beat of the music completely forgetting about Haruhi, well maybe not completely.

Meanwhile…

Haruhi was waiting outside the restaurant for her friends, tapping her feet on the cement and checking her watch from time to time. The first to arrive was Renge, Then Mei and Keira, the last of all was the always late Temari-chan (yes I know she's from Naruto). They walked into the restaurant and got whispers of 'Isn't that Tamaki Suoh's bride to be?!' and envious glares from the women around them. Haruhi shrugged them off as the waiter led them to their table, they ordered their drinks as well as their food and enjoyed the scrumptious 5-star meal.

After about two hours of chit-chatting and eating, the small group of friends finally decided to take their leave. When suddenly Haruhi felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and said with a smile so she didn't seem rude…

"Umm..excuse me but do i know you?"

The mysterious man replied

'No, but I know you and let me say you look dashingly beautiful'

Haruhi blushed

"Thank you, but I have to go"  
She turned around and started to leave when she felt him grab her wrist.

'Oh, don't go. Why don't we go out sometime?'

-How obnoxious- Haruhi thought

"Sorry but I'm fully devoted to someone else, but I'm sure there's someone out there for you"

She freed herself from his grasp and ran to her car where her friends were waiting.  
Haruhi stopped running when her friends came to view,

"Sorry guys, some guy wanted to talk"

'What did he need?' Temari-chan replied

"He wanted to go out with me and them I stated that i was devoted to Tamaki"

"Such a creep" Keira sneered

They said their goodbyes and all drove home. Once Haruhi arrived she went straight to the bathroom and showered wanting to go to bed soon.

-Party Bus-

Everyone was either passed out on the ground or vomiting in the bathroom. The host club was tired and currently passed out Hikaru and Kaoru were sneaky and the managed to get some strippers despite the fact that Tamaki was completely against them. They all knew that the next day they were gonna have some serious hangovers.

-The couples' humble abode-

Haruhi was ready for bed,she tucked her self in missing the warmth that would usually radiate from behind her when Tamaki cuddled with her. She missed oh so much

"Oh Tamaki, I wish you were here. I wonder how you're doing now?"

Her last thought was about Tamaki as she slipped into dream land. 

* * *

Hey guys! here's chapter 2, if you notice any mistakes feel free to tell me. :)

-kimmy


	3. Chapter 3

-Party bus-

The sun was shining through the bus windows, Tamaki finally woke up, his head throbbing and he felt like he was going to throw up any minute now. Everyone had killer hangovers, and were currently trying to get themselves together for the wedding. They cleaned themselves up and headed to the ceremony venue.

-With Haruhi-

Haruhi, unlike her fiance was all ready to go she was at the venue waiting in the bridal tent, her hair done and her face as beautiful as always. While people were getting the decorations ready, she was inside the tent thinking about how life would've been like if she hadn't stumbled into Music Room #3. Would she have met Tamaki?, would she have spent her college years in Boston with the love of her life?, would she have the wonderful friends she had now? She sighed thinking -I shouldn't dwell on the past, I'm here and I'm marrying the man of my dreams-

she smiled knowing that in a couple hours she would known as Ms. Haruhi Suoh.

-With the Tama-chan-

The Groom and the other Host Club members finally arrived, Tamaki rushed to his tent to get ready while the other got themselves prepped as well. Tamaki Was envisioning his perfect life with his perfect wife and his perfect future children, he took a sip of his dark Italian roast coffee trying to drown his current hangover. He was both excited and nervous at the same time, his heart pounded when he heard the sound of people gathering outside his tent, knowing that any minute now the girl of his dreams were to become his wife. Kyoya came into Tamaki's tent and all of a sudden a blonde haired Euroasian man was latching onto him.

**"****Kyoya I'm so excited, I'm finally going to marry Haruhi after years of being with her"**

'Relax boss, you're not even sure if she'll say I do'

**"****Of course she will, she loves me unless….."**

Horrid thoughts of Haruhi no longer loving him rushed into his mind he ran to his emo corner and once again, he grew a new species of exotic mushrooms.

'Anyways things are ready and you need to get out there'

Tamaki snapped out of it and took his place at the altar, Kyoya being his best friend patted him on the back and gave him a smile. The violinist started to play the wedding march song, and all the important people...well marched or walked down the aisle, but the most important of them all was at the end of the line. Haruhi was there in all her glory, tears of joy glistening her eyes as she took a step closer to her beloved. She was beautiful in white, she was the stunning image of purity and joy and she was all Tamaki's. -Mine...all mine- Tamaki thought. When Haruhi reached her spot next to Tamaki, she smiled and put her hand in his -This is it- she thought.

The priest began speaking…

'We are gathered here to today...'

The priest continued on, but the lovely couple being wed tuned everyone out staring and paying attention only to each other. The priest coughed and said…

'Tamaki your vows?'

**"****Oh, umm... *cough* Haruhi, you and I have known each other for a long time. I know your weaknesses and I know your strengths. I love you more than life itself, and i wish to spend eternity with you. Protecting you, crying with you, dreaming with you and most of all loving you"**

Haruhi was tearing up as she spoke…

_"__Tamaki at first i thought you were obnoxious and annoying but overtime I began to fall for you and trust I fell hard. The way you smiled at me, protected me, and loved me made me in turn smile at you and love you. I wish to be with you forever and ever"_

The garden gates suddenly opened when a brown haired french girl yelled

'I object! Those two shall not get married!'

'And why is that?' the priest replied.

'Because !'m still in love with you Tamaki' frenchie here replied.

**"****What are you doing here Eclaire! You're not welcome here!"**

* * *

**Dun dun dun!, hahaha i left you guys at a cliffie, now you know how I feel.**

**BTW, I've been gone lately because 1. it was recently my b-day 2. I had major writers block for quite a while and 3. a lot of personal things have been going on. I will still try to write on Sundays and upload on Mondays so yeah. Enjoy!**

**-Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

The priest decided to have a private conversation with Haruhi,Tamaki, and Eclaire to find out whether or not Haruhi and Tamaki should be married. Eclaire had no proper reasoning on why the two shouldn't be married it was only because she was still smitten with Tamaki, but that wouldn't be enough to stop the wedding altogether. Eclaire needed solid proof that one of the two were married to someone else to properly stop the wedding, but she didn't have that so the wedding went on…

**"I'm sorry Eclaire but we weren't meant to be, I hate to break it to you but I never really loved you. I was forced into liking you so that I could make my Grandma proud of me"**

'B..but Tamaki'

Eclaire was escorted out the door by big men in black suits, with her head down and a sad look on her face.

-And so the wedding went on-

When the couple and the priest returned to the altar all the muttering in the crowd began to stop and the priest finally named them husband and wife.

They left in a limousine with the plate number saying 'Newlyweds'. (I know a total cliche but I'm a hopeless romantic)

They had fresh champagne and were ready to go to the Nekozawa beach. Where a lovely honeymoon suite in the Nekozawa family hotel is prepared just for the two, as a present from the Nekozawa family.

As they arrived the bellboy greeted them and many workers offered to take their bags, but since our dear Haruhi is very humble and doesn't like depending on others she decided to carry her own luggage. The concierge gave them their key card and they were off. Haruhi and Tamaki took the elevator to the 60th floor which is by the way the highest floor in the building. They got in, dropped their luggages and plopped on the bed.

**"So…...Haruhi"**

Tamaki didn't have time to finish his sentence when Haruhi suddenly grabbed his head and kissed him right on the lips, she let go of his head and ran off to the bathroom. Tamaki sighed and layed down staring at the ceiling as he tried to comprehend what just happened meanwhile…

Haruhi was in the bathroom trying out some new lingerie that Renge-san had custom designed just for her and given it to her as a wedding present. Haruhi turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she saw her own figure dressed in a thin, lacy and black piece of cloth. She thought to herself

-This isn't me, it's just too...girly-

She put the lingerie away deciding that she just wasn't meant to wear things like that and threw her black underwear back on and put on one of Tamaki's' oversized shirts. Haruhi came out of the bathroom and saw a confused looking Tamaki on the bed and he seemed so interested at the ceiling. She hopped on top of him and he snapped out of his daze. He caressed her cheek and asked…

**"So...what are you up to ?"**

_"Nothing big, just this…"_

*IF YOU ARE NOT A BIG FAN OF LEMONS, THEN YOU PROBABLY SHOULD SKIP THIS PART. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK"

Haruhi began to kiss Tamaki up and down along the neck, and back up to the lips. While they had their steamy make out session Haruhi started to unbutton his top, she slid off his sleeves and now his chest was fully bare all for her touching and viewing pleasure. Tamaki was starting to feel hopeless being the submissive on in this situation, so he decided to take control. Tamaki flipped them over and continued on with their make out session, their tongues were dancing together in perfect harmony. He took his shirt off of Haruhi and began to touch her smooth, bare skin. He opened his eyes and stared into her deep, loving, emotional brown eyes, and from that look he knew he was allowed to take this marriage thing a step further. Tamaki began to take off her undergarments and as soon as he took off her bra she immediately covered herself with her hand. Tamaki chuckled and said…

**"My dear Haruhi, no need to be shy we're married now."**

Tamaki took off his pants and now he was there in his boxers and she was there in her panties and they were together in a pretty much fully bare state, but all that mattered is that they were together. Tamaki started to gently kissed Haruhi on the chest and her stomach. When he took her nipple into his mouth, a moan suddenly erupted from Haruhi's' mouth. Tamaki was quite happy that he was the cause of these sound, he felt proud that he could stimulate her like this. To him it was erotic,very erotic….

He kept sucking and the more he sucked the more she moaned, he moved onto the other nipple and got the same reaction, maybe even louder this time. Tamaki began to move lower on her body and left wet, open mouthed kisses all over her stomach, he even left a hickie or two. He slid off her panties and began to lick her slit, Haruhi's head started thrashing, as she felt the wonderful sensation of his tongue on her...ermm...area. Hearing that moan caused Tamaki to be more hornier than he was ten seconds ago. He kept on licking in upward strokes and started sucking on her clit and because of this she was getting close to her climax. Haruhi thrashed, moaned, and panted when she finally exploded. She was worn out but Tamaki was far from done with her very far…

Tamaki took off his boxers and he looked… let's just say very ready. He had a raging hard on and he was ready to enter Haruhi and so he did. Tamaki looked into Haruhi's pleading eyes and gave one thrust and there he was…inside her all nice and tight, she was a virgin after all. Haruhi's mind was screaming bloody murder, while this was a pleasurable experience it had also hurt...A LOT, but soon after the pain dissipated and the pleasure started coming in wave after wave. Haruhi gave Tamaki a nod indicating that he could move and as soon as he started thrusting her moaning started to fill the room.

_"Uhh..Ta-Tamaki. Faster!"_

He followed her every command and began to thrust even faster and harder. He went in and out and in and out and in and out and so on… Tamaki started to make out with Haruhi during this whole in and out process to try and muffle her moans just a little bit. Tamaki was close to falling off the edge of the climax cliff, and frankly so was Haruhi. (Is that even a thing? If it isn't well too bad cuz now it is lolz)

Tamaki thrusted for one last time and they fell...very hard. Tamaki and Haruhi both yelled each others names simultaneously. Tamaki landed on top of her making sure not to put too much of his weight on her. They were both breathing heavily and taking pleasure in the aftermath of their sex. Tamaki decided to take the weight off of Haruhi and decided to move over and hug her from behind. All that wonderful, pleasurable and erotic sex took a whole lot of energy out of their systems so of course they fell into a deep slumber to rejuvenate their bodies, voices and mind. (Mostly bodies, I mean Haruhi must be tired after a pounding like that. LOLZ XD)

* * *

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I didn't update till now, but here is the awaited lemon and last chapter enjoy! :)

-KIM


End file.
